Wishfully Swept Away
by Baki-chan
Summary: discotniued. email me with problems.
1. Default Chapter

Whishfully sw  
  
  
  
  
  
The second project of the two.  
  
Summary: Shuuichi is just a fifteen year old student at Balamb. Dealing with  
  
teen problems. Love, missions, homework, being a sorcerer.  
  
  
  
Yuuki x Shuichi, others?  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
"Ready? And, lunge!"  
  
  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
A large group of students, dressed in uniforms, black long sleeves and pants  
  
both with gold trimming for the boys, and black blouses and short skirts both  
  
with gold trimming for the girls, all holding wooden swords lunged forward as  
  
a unit towards fake bodies.  
  
  
  
"And back!"  
  
  
  
"Hai!" "Sugoi... I wish I could fight!" looking down on the class with admiration  
  
and wistful interest, was a short teenager, with surprisingly bright hot pink  
  
hair. His soft purple eyes shimmered in the light.  
  
  
  
A wide smile was upon his face and one hand held up his head, elbow on the  
  
black desk in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Shindo Shuichi! Pay attention!" Shaken from his musings on the fight team,  
  
Shuichi snapped his attention to the teacher below the stadium seatings. She  
  
had smacked the pointer against the huge black-board covered with scribbled  
  
writing he could barely read, and had broken it. Mindlessly she reached for  
  
another one.  
  
  
  
The class' few whisper-ers had all shushed instantly.  
  
  
  
"A-a, Gomen nasai, sensei." He said.  
  
  
  
She glared at him, brushing golden bangs out of her eyes and adjusting her  
  
glasses. Turning back to the board, she continued the lesson, once again  
  
loosing the pink haired boy to his fantasies.  
  
  
  
'I wish I could fight.. or at least use magic..'  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
I KNOW it's justa prologue, and that it REALLY sucked, but please, bare with  
  
me.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Ch.1, Shuichi meets Yuuki, and is unaware of his surroundings,  
  
the magics, the monsters, and the beautiful music as he is swept into instant  
  
love.... 


	2. fight

Wishfully Swept Away  
  
  
  
Sorry about prologue sucking^^;;; and the bad mechanics... SIGH.  
  
  
  
WARNING: I *WILL* BE CUTTING THIS CHAPTER INTO PARTS. Why? Because I NEED  
  
to. Every part will be around 5 pages. In the last one, Shuichi openly  
  
"meets" Yuki, then in the 2nd actual chapter, is the dance.  
  
  
  
Warnings are the same, only now it's REALLY shonen-ai^^;  
  
  
  
Disc: Don't own either. And I'm assuming you don't either.  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
  
"Oi, Shuichi, you ready! This is a REAL battle, no practice here!"  
  
  
  
"I'm ready, Hiro!"  
  
  
  
Hiro, Shuichi's friend, stood about five feet to his right, bent over at a  
  
battle stance, his right arm outstretched, in his gloved hand the handle of  
  
a long sword. The sword is plain, the handle a deep black mahogany, ridged  
  
along the length of the hilt for easy grip. The rest is a simple blade,  
  
nothing but a hilt and blade, there is no hand guard of any kind, and the  
  
blade stands at least a yard tall.  
  
  
  
Hiro is dressed, not in uniform, as Shuichi is not either, (and the teachers  
  
hate it) he's wearing a skin tight maroon shirt under a leather jacket. And  
  
torn jeans he'd let Shuichi doodle all over.  
  
  
  
Shuichi, likewise, is in a battle stance. Both hand's in front of him, within  
  
each are a single, thin jagged dagger. Personalized daggers with handles made  
  
for small, girly hands. The weapons in his hands are much more intricate than  
  
Hiro's. The handles are of two identical dragons wrapped around the top,  
  
their tails stretching all the way down to the blade.  
  
  
  
They're breathing fire, which goes from multicolored flames into black waves  
  
on the twisted blade of the dagger. Two tail wings protrude just above the  
  
blade itself, spreading out about and inch.  
  
  
  
The daggers each stand at six inches.  
  
  
  
Shuichi, also not in uniform, is wearing a yellow with green sleeves  
  
t-shirt over a thin black, almost see-through long-sleeved shirt. He's  
  
wearing faded form-fitting black jeans.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Shuichi, this is your first battle. I'm gonna walk you through it. First  
  
things first, the monster, in this case a Weedlik, does not always go first,  
  
and same time doesn't not go last mostly. If you want to hit it first, you've  
  
got to move quickly, run up to it, strike, and then run back to your  
  
position, got it?"  
  
  
  
"Hai!" Shuichi replied, not breaking his concentrating look at the monster  
  
juggling around on the dirt trail. It's small, but almost as high up as  
  
Shuichi's leg. It's weapon seemed to be the vines it twirls around over it's  
  
head, and thrusts into the ground."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll go first, Shuichi!"  
  
  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Hiro lunged forward about to slice the monster when...  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!" We stop in our tracks, we quit bouncing, ready to  
  
spring, and turn around.  
  
  
  
Towering about twenty feet above us, is a T-rexaur. huge, orange-brown, yellow  
  
eyes and teeth as long as Shuichi's hand is wide. And those are only its  
  
back teeth.  
  
  
  
The monster growls, and roars again. Shuichi stopped thinking, and stared at  
  
it in horror. T-rexaurs are monsters only the highest of level SeeD's should  
  
fight. But with a Weedlik behind them, and forests to thick to escape through  
  
on their sides, they could not run.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi, we *have* to take out that Weedlik, then we can escape!" Shuichi  
  
nodded blindly, not willing to argue when Hiro seemed so. panicked, and  
  
angry.  
  
  
  
"WEE!" ^FWAP-SNAP^ "AUGH!" Shuichi turned from he giant monster to Hiro,  
  
who'd fallen to his knee from an attack from the Weedlik that took his life  
  
down two-hundred points, from it's original three-forty.  
  
  
  
*Shuichi's pov*  
  
  
  
I fish in my pocket for a Potion, and throw it to Hiro. He stands up quickly.  
  
I'm sweating from exertion and panic. My life points, are a measly one- fifty.  
  
For my level is only five, and Hiro's is level ten.  
  
  
  
If that Weedlik can take down that many, and it's a *weak* monster considering  
  
everything else, I can't begin to think of hat the T-rexaur is capable of  
  
taking down!  
  
  
  
"Shuichi, strike the Weedlik, it's your turn!" I nod, and quickly turn,  
  
sprinting for the yellowish thing and slice it two times, both diagonal, one  
  
with each dagger in my hand.  
  
I have done fifty-two points damage to the Weedlik. I wonder how much life it  
  
has left? I run back to my place.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAARRR!" I hear loud thumping behind me, and I can't bring myself to  
  
turn around as I feel the HOT breath on me and the fierce, *BURNING* pain of  
  
sharp, LONG teeth piercing my skin, the hot blood gushing out of my thin,  
  
frail body. I can hear Hiro's pain filled cry of my name, I can almost see  
  
the panic on his face. But everything is so blurry, so black, I am bobbed up  
  
and down with each chewing bite it takes. The landscape of the training area  
  
is much different this high up. I can see the unbreakable glass window  
  
students can look through to watch others train.  
  
  
  
I see vaguely, the forms of many students. And. is that blond hair? I can't  
  
tell everything's going black.I don't feel anything anymore.  
  
  
  
My last senses recognition are being dropped, hearing in my mind vaguely  
  
"Four-thousand-ten damage", my body hitting the ground, the beast going back  
  
to it's place, and knowing I died in the battle...  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
Oh my gosh! Is Shuichi really dead? Can he be revived with a Phoenix down?  
  
Would I REALLY kill the main character in the first chapter?  
  
  
  
I need reviews! I want at least a grand total of six b4 I continue! 


	3. nothing but gold

Wishfully Swept Away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter. 3? Yah, Ch.3  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't hurt me! I really intend to make this one work! I do!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
*Shuichi POV* "Shu-chan" Wha? "Shu-chan" Huh? Nani? "Shuichi" Nani?  
  
  
  
The darkness around me cleared quickly, bringing in bright light I was  
  
just not ready for. I squint, groan, and try to roll over. A chuckle,  
  
then, "Shuichi. Baka."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking my head slowly, I open my eyes, to be greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Hiro!" I cry-at least I think I did. He nods. "Baka." I sit up quickly, and  
  
ignore all pain and dizzyness.  
  
  
  
"Hiro, nani? What happened? I-I was earten-" "Iie." I look at him, his head  
  
is down and he looks mildy. Ashamed? "Hiro?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One of our sempai saw you get attacked by the monster, he came in and  
  
destroyed it, one hit. The Weedlick ran away." I stare at him in surprise.  
  
"One... one hit?" he nods. "Well, who was it?"  
  
  
  
He shakes his head. "Don't know. He came, destroyed it, threw a Pheonix  
  
Down at you, and dissapeared. Didn't even have time to thank him."  
  
  
  
"What'd he look like?" I ask. I don't believe this! Hiro. I don't get it.  
  
"Blond. Tall. Gold-hazel eyes thin and sharp as the Gunblade he weilded."  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess I should go find him, but here?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Shuichi~~!!! OI! Baka! Don't get UP! Shu-chan!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Art room. music room... Training center *shiver*. Math Room...  
  
Cafetiria!' I run into the cafeteria, and look around desperately. 'C'mon,  
  
how hard is it to find someone with blond hair!?'  
  
  
  
  
  
I serach with my eyes 'till... 'There!' I see a tall person moving, his head  
  
above the crowd, gold crown bobbing in the waves.  
  
  
  
"M-matte!" I cry, knowing he wont hear me, as he exits to the courtyard.  
  
  
  
  
  
I push my way through the crowd, ignoring the irked students around me.  
  
  
  
Out in the bright light, it is slghtly harder to find him. After some  
  
searching and some loud "where'd you go?'s," I find him, in the shade of a  
  
tree, reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
I run to his side and stop, breathing heavily and staring down at him. He  
  
does not look up at me, but he does ask irritatedly, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Y-you. You came---and you---" He finally looks up at me, his eyes cold as  
  
rocks and twice as sharp as diamonds. "I remember you. You were the pathetic  
  
fighter K.O.'d by that monster." My eyes twitches. "Ek. Hai."  
  
  
  
"And now what do you want, you pathetic idiot? Did you come for me to say,  
  
"It's ok, it happens" or some stupid shit like that?" "I." "Baka. Can't you say one thing to me?" "I. boku wa. boku wa Shindo Shuichi! Boku wa "baka" ja nai yo*!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like I care, baka." He stands up, towering almost two feet over me. I look  
  
up at him, glaring what I hope is a mean stare. I remember being told once by  
  
Hiro, as he ruffled my hair and smiled affectionately, that, "Shuichi, you  
  
glare like a creampuff." And we all know creampuffs don't glare! So I'm  
  
hoping I've been premoted to spicy curry glare!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boku."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
HA! I'm being evil, again.  
  
  
  
  
  
* he's saying (I hope) I am Shindo Shuichi! I am not "baka"! 


End file.
